


father-son day

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Returning from his journey, Shiro remembers the attraction he has for his father when he catches him and his younger brother together.





	father-son day

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/) ! I got sick for a while but now that I'm better I managed to crank out2k words of this, which is a lot from me hfjdksl

Shiro didn't send a letter to his mother or father telling them of his arrival. He planned to show up and surprise his family, but when he entered through the doors, no one was in sight, not even his younger brother. He sighed, disappointed, and kept walking the halls, hoping to see his family.

"Papa!" his brother called out. Shiro paused the moment he heard skin slapping against skin, moans echoing throughout the halls. He took a couple of steps forward, eyes widening at the unbelievable sight.

Kana, his younger and smaller brother, faced the wall naked. His father, Ryoma, held his son with huge hands and fucked him. Ryoma's large, thick cock pounded into Kana's hole endlessly, no thought and care put into his erratic movements. Cum drizzled out of Kana's hole and onto his legs. Shiro knew it wasn't their first round. His brother's ass turned red from the smacks, eyes squeezed shut as salvia fell from his lips. Ryoma kept going, thrusting into his son, his cock bulging in the boy's stomach.

Shiro remembered how he jerked off to his father before, how he dreamt of having that fat cock in his ass and mouth. During his journey, he pushed those thoughts to focus on bettering himself, but it all came flowing back as he watched the scene play out in front of him. How could his younger brother have it before him? Shiro became jealous, he felt betrayed, yet above all, he got hard. Watching his father's fat cock going in and out of his brother's tight, gaping hole was something he didn't know he needed. He twitched inside his pants and had to bite his lips to stop any noise.

His brother sobbed but clearly enjoyed it, moaning as his tiny cock spurt out semen. Shiro licked his lips and watched Ryoma shove all of his length into his brother, a giant load of cum filling his stomach up. He knew he had to leave the castle at that point. Shiro visited his cousin Kiragi before returning later in the day, earning the warm welcome he deserved.

"Welcome back, sweetie," Corrin smiled, kissing Shiro's forehead. "We missed you!"

"I missed you, too." Shiro grinned at his mother before bending down and ruffling Kana's hair and squeezing his chubby cheeks. "You didn't grow much, did you?"

"Hey! I did grow!" Kana whined.

"Tell us what you learned, Shiro- what did you encounter on your journey?" his father asked.

Corrin held Ryoma's arm and sighed. "I'd love to hear that, but let Shiro rest first!" she said. "We'll have dinner with the four of us tonight."

"Oh, good! I'm starving." Shiro didn't want to speak with his father, hoping to push away what he saw earlier.

At the dinner table, he couldn't ignore it. Shiro couldn't look at his brother the same way anymore. His innocence, adorable brother, red in the face as cum dripped down his body. It wasn't fair Kana got a taste of their father before he did. As the oldest, it should've been Shiro. He tried to converse with his father over dinner, but everything frustrated him. Kana's laughter didn't help.

After dinner, by the time it became dark, Shiro locked himself in his room and ended up jerking himself off. He knew thinking about his young brother and father was wrong, but how could he ignore what he saw? Gods, he needed to fuck Kana and have Ryoma fuck him, too. Keeping his groans low by biting his shirt, Shiro's back arched as he came, quietly panting. He refused to think about it any longer, but his dreams kept repeating the scene he stumbled upon. Shiro craved the real thing and had no idea how to bring everyone together.

He woke up hard the next day and jerked off again. At that point, Shiro knew he had to something, falling back asleep as he devised a plan in mind. He couldn't ignore a problem like this. A knock on his door woke him up fast, and he waddled over with his pants down to his ankles. Shiro fixed himself before opening the door, revealing a concerned Kana.

"Mama and Papa are fighting," Kana mumbled, pointing to their room on the other side of the hall.

"What?" Shiro replied, confused. He sighed and shook his head, grabbing Kana's hand as they walked to their parents' room.

"One more day," they heard Corrin say. "You've been doing so well with Kana, and Shiro just came back from his trip. Have a day with both of them, Ryoma. Please, for me."

Ryoma sighed heavily. "I trust you're taking care of things while I'm gone?"

"Of course!" Corrin replied with shock. "I'm Queen of Hoshido for a reason! Do you not trust in my abilities?"

"I do, I do! But..."

"But, what, Ryoma?"

Shiro tugged Kana's hand, walking him outside. When they left, Corrin stormed out of the room. "Hey, stay here and wait for me so we can train together. I'll join you later, but lemme talk to dad first." he patted his brother on the back and grinned. "Parents fight, you know? It's fine, so don't worry."

"Okay..." Kana nodded. Hearing his mama and papa fight upset him, so he sat on a nearby bench, playing with his fingers to distract himself. He watched Shiro disappear inside the castle.

Ryoma left the room with a heavy sigh. He spotted Shiro and sighed again, rubbing his temples. "Did you hear any of that?"

Shiro nodded. "Yeah. Just the last part, though, so you didn't upset Kana or anything." he held back a grin, noting the stress his father held back.

"Gods," Ryoma groaned, entering his room again. Shiro followed after him. "She wants me to spend more time with you, but I've already spent a week away from the throne for Kana."

"Mom's right. I've been on that journey for a while, dad, so the least you can do is talk to me."

Ryoma crossed his arms and sat on the bed. As much as he loved Corrin, she didn't need to do all of this. "You're a young man, Shiro. Do you really need my attention?"

"Is that so wrong?" Shiro purposely whined. "Gods, you're stressed... Need help, dad?" he took a step closer to the bed. "Kana and I can help out."

"What... What do you mean?"

Shiro allowed his grin to come in. "I mean," he said, dropping to his knees, a hand on Ryoma's pants. "You and Kana had too much fun while I was gone. Did you miss me that much, dad, that you took Kana?"

Ryoma gulped, shocked that his returning son knew his relationship with Kana. He didn't stop Shiro from pulling down his pants, then his underwear, remembering the day he caught his son jerking off. Ryoma thought he had forgotten about the sight: Shiro on his bed, panting and moaning for his father. As he recalled the scene, he grew hard and gulped.

"Gods, it's bigger up close..." Shiro almost salivated, taking Ryoma's cock in hand. "Fuck, dad, I've wanted this for so long..." he mumbled, and allowed his spit to drip down Ryoma's length, wetting it. Shiro took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around it, astounded by the girth of the cock in his mouth.

"I know, Shiro." Ryoma brought his hand to Shiro's hair and kneaded through it, groaning as he sucked him off. His son looked pretty with his mouth stuffed, struggling to take all of his meat. He had forgotten all about Kana and focused on Shiro, who gagged and tried his best to swallow it whole.

Shiro wanted the moment to last forever, but he also wanted more. He went ahead of himself and bobbed his head up and down, feeling his throat bulge and swell from the sheer size of Ryoma's cock. His eyes teared up, yet he kept going, living his dream of taking his father. He didn't want to stop even when Ryoma told him to calm down. The one thing that made him pause was the door creaking.

"Kana," Ryoma groaned out, noticing his youngest son standing there in awe.

"S-Sorry...! Should I leave?" Kana turned shy, hiding his red face behind the door. He watched Shiro part, a loud pop emitting from his mouth.

"Join me, Kana," Shiro wiped his wet lips. "It's what dad wants. He wants both of us." he motioned for his brother to come closer, patting the empty spot next to him. Ryoma nodded for confirmation.

Kana's legs rubbed against each other, aroused by the situation. He bit his lip as he dropped to his knees, joining Shiro. His father's cock was already wet, dripping pre-cum, throbbing for more. Kana knew what to do. Together, he and Shiro sucked Ryoma's cock, licking it. He didn't question why Shiro was on his knees already doing it.

Ryoma watched his two sons and how adorable they looked. He ran his hand through their hair, praising them, groaning under his breath. Kana sucked on his head while Shiro focused on the shaft, pleasing their father. It wasn't enough despite Ryoma so close to finishing. They kept going, kept sucking and licking because they both knew Ryoma was reaching his endpoint. Ryoma grunted as he spurted out his thick, white seed on Kana and Shiro's faces, which they happily took. Shiro eagerly licked the cum off himself, finally tasting his father's seed.

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed, now." Ryoma used his stern fatherly voice to order Shiro and Kana, panting like he finished a spar. "I want you to face the bed," he said as they climbed on. "And get ready for my cock."

Shiro almost whimpered at the words. He dreamt of this for so long, and had Kana here who already experienced it. Ryoma left them untouched for a while before he returned to bed, grabbing Kana's ass, and then Shiro's. He coated their holes with lube and poured some on his hands. "Kana, you know what to do," Ryoma said as he inserted two of his fingers in the boy's hole, used to such treatment already. "Shiro, isn't this your first time?" he asked the question, teasing because he knew the answer, having watched his son finger himself a few weeks ago.

"S-sorta," Shiro groaned at the feeling of Ryoma's thick digits pushing in him. From the corner of his eye, he watched Kana tremble and heard him whimper. It made Shiro harder than before, but what made his cock twitch the most was his father fingering them both at once. He knew they didn't need the prep. Shiro fucked his ass plenty of times, and Kana was used to Ryoma's cock in him. Kana would cum early if Ryoma's fingers went any deeper.

"Are you ready, Shiro? Kana?" Ryoma asked.

"Gods, yes, dad," Shiro groaned, impatiently moving his body. Kana, on the other hand, gave a simple _yes papa_. "Fuck me already!"

Ryoma removed his fingers and watched Kana collapse. His small frame couldn't handle stuff like that for a while, but he's learning little by little, lasting longer. "Why don't you take your brother first?" he suggested.

"Fuck," Shiro cursed, irritated as his cock ached for pleasure. He couldn't wait for it any longer but decided to indulge in his father's request so it could pass faster. "Can I, Kana?" Shiro asked as he went behind his younger brother, holding his hips. He almost gasped at how small his brother felt, his tiny body and tight hole didn't compare to Shiro's size. No wonder Ryoma fucked him often. He wouldn't be able to resist his brother if he saw him like this all of the time.

Kana nodded. "Yes, Shiro, please," he almost begged and adorably clung to the bedsheets.

Shiro gulped as he aligned his cock on Kana and he slowly pushed in, watching Kana's hole gape. "Gods... this feels..." he couldn't speak and groaned at how tight Kana felt. It was almost intoxicating. The moment he got all the way in, he kept a steady pace in his thrusts, fast and rough. It hurt Kana, his ass turning bright red from the smacks.

Ryoma watched his two sons and somehow got harder. They were in their own little world, moaning each other's names as Shiro fucked his little brother with vigor. The sight was endearing, and Ryoma couldn't wait to join. He saw Shiro push Kana on the bed, his thrusts quickening. Kana cried out in pleasure as he enjoyed Shiro's rapid speed. Ryoma couldn't go that fast due to his size, but Shiro was still long and thick enough to make Kana's body quiver.

He went behind Shiro and cleared his throat. "My son," he said and held onto Shiro's hips, his leaky cock between his cheeks. "Are you ready?"

"R-Right now?!" Shiro questioned, out of breath, then shook his head at his doubt. It didn't matter when, where, or how. He wanted his father. "Fuck, yes, please. I'm ready, dad, please!" Shiro begged, holding Kana's body as he leaned down.

"Good boy." Ryoma complimented and started to push his cock in Shiro.

Shiro melted at the feeling, far different from his two fingers. He could've came from that alone, but he didn't, relishing the pleasure that made his skin crawl with delight. Every push into him moved Shiro further into Kana, and they created a chain movement. Kana whimpered as he always does when getting fucked and Shiro groaned. After months of pining for his father, dreaming about his cock, it's finally in him, the thick length stretching his hole out and pushing deep into his ass. He was surprised he could take it all, but unlike Kana, he was older and bigger.

All three of them sweated from the close contact, their bodies sticking together like glue. Shiro tried to focus on fucking Kana, but with his father behind him, he lost himself. His body shook from the pleasure, which in turn made his hips jolt into Kana. Their moans mixed together, overpowered by Kana's loud whimpering. He had to cum soon, unable to take Shiro's relentless pounding. Shiro couldn't control his movements, and he felt guilty over stimulating his little brother.

Kana babbled onto the bed sheet between his lips, drooling on it. Tears fell as his cock twitched and spilled underneath him, a loud cry announcing his orgasm. Shiro noticed and so did Ryoma, but they didn't stop. Ryoma slammed his cock into Shiro, giving his son what he wanted all along. Poor Kana sobbed, helpless in the grasp of his family.

"D-Dad, oh gods, daddy, fuck," Shiro's body tensed, throbbing inside Kana, his body sore and aching. "I'm so close..." he whined.

Ryoma understood, but he didn't slow down. He kept fucking Shiro, who in turn fucked Kana. Shiro dug his nails into Kana's body and cursed, apologizing to his brother. Finally, it all became too much for him, and he gasped out _daddy_ as he came inside Kana, his seed spilling out of him. Kana whimpered at the warm feeling inside his ass, tears dripping down his cheeks. Ryoma came next with a low grown and refused to pull away until he emptied out every last drop into Shiro. When he pulled out, Shiro did too and collapsed next to the sore Kana.

"Sorry, bro," he muttered, to which Kana smiled weakly at.

Ryoma stared at his fucked-out sons and almost got hard again from the sight. He pushed his thoughts away as he smiled, allowing them to rest for a while before they had to clean. Corrin definitely wouldn't want to walk into this scene, but it would serve her right for saying he doesn't get along with their sons.

Shiro managed to use what little strength he had left to turn around. "Dad... can we do this again?" he asked. Kana was already asleep, snoring.

"Yes, we can," Ryoma replied, thinking about another round before Shiro turned around to sleep next to Kana. He sighed. Nothing ever changes.


End file.
